Good was never an option
by Rindol
Summary: I was watching Teen Titans the other day and I was looking at fanfics and didn't find one I quite like so I decided to write one. Its Jinx and Kid Flash 3 I support it and it's cute. Its romance pure romance and might get naughty ;)
1. Chapter 1 Caught

**I'm not a HUGE teen titans fan but I am a fan o.o. I really liked this pairing so ima write up a story and see where it goes.**

"Trust me" Kid Flash said as he extended his hand toward her.

Jinx peered cautiously at his hand. Kids Flash expression seemed honest and confident.

-Is he really serious? – She wondered, disappointed at the fact that she really couldn't tell.

-Can I really trust him?- She took a last look at him. She knew the answer.

"Nah." She said as she attacked him with her pink flash.

Kid Flash fell back wards on his back. He groaned as he got up.

Jinx slowly walked toward him. "People like me aren't destined to be people like you." She said

As her team started attacking him, Kid Flash countered. "Well maybe the extra good in me can balance out the bad in you."

"Oh no." Jinx said "You'd have to be very good."

Then all of a sudden everything went black.

Kid Flash groaned as he got up. He looked around. "Where am i?" There stood Jinx with her arms folded, smiling and admiring the cage he was being held in.

Kid Flash smirked

"Oh so you like it rough and wild." He said as he growled at her as he poked his face through the cages bars "rawr" he then winked at her seductively.

She sighed and shook her head as she pushed his face back in. "No you dimwit! I caught you."

Kid Flash nodded "You have caught my heart Jinx."

Jinx gave a loud groan and Gizmo stepped in and started taunting. "Jinxs got a boyfriend, Jinxs got a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Jinx yelled at Gizmo.

"Ok Ok jeesh no need to be so cranky." Gizmo said

"Oh don't mind her." Kid Flash said "She's just shy at announcing publicly that we are dating."


	2. Chapter 2 What should we do with him?

**I have no idea where this is going but honestly I just want to see them together. I also have no idea how long this story will be.**

Jinx blushed slightly but was mostly annoyed. She clenched her fists angrily.

"Shut up Kid Flash!" She would never date the enemy.

She turned and started yelling at Gizmo

"We aren't dating Gizmo! Don't be stupid, I'd never fall in love with him!" she yelled pointing at Kid Flash, trying to kill the slight hope that rose in her. She crossed her arms, still trying to convince herself that they were not dating and that there was no hope whatsoever of dating him. He watched her, smiling amused as if he knew what she was thinking.

"So what should we do with him?" asked Jinx

"Take him apart!"

"Hang his head on the wall like a deer!"

"Sell him for ransom!"

"Brainwash him!"

Kid Flash stood with his hand grabbing the bars, staring at Jinx.

"What do you want to do with me?" he asked her. He said it in a teasing and honest way.

Jinx stared at his eyes they were still filled with that overflowing confidence that he always seemed to have.

-What should I do with him?- Jinx wondered, she paced around –In all honesty…- she bit her lip, she didn't really wanted to admit to herself that she wanted to keep him. She wanted to reject him and have nothing to do with him. However she had to admit….. -I'd like to keep him near.- she finally thought

She smirked at him. "You know what Mr. Goody two shoes…" she paused

-No I can't keep him, get him out of here or I might actually fall in love with him.-

"I can't stand the sight of you" she started. The rest of the team by now had lost interest and went to play videogames.

"Do what you want with him." Said Gizmo as he sighed and left.

Kid Flash however didn't stop looking at her. Jinx turned to look back at Kid Flash and met his eyes. She paused, still looking at him.

"Jinx." He said as his hand reached for her cheek.

"!?" Jinx immediately slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Kid Flash drew back his hand hurt.

"Don't I get a say in what happens to me?"


	3. Chapter 3 Attention

Jinx glared at him. His gave her a puppy eye stare. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Of course you don't get a say in it! You're a prisoner!" Jinx pondered for awhile

-What should I do with him? Make him my slave? Sell him to the brotherhood? That's it!-

Jinx smiled and started messaging video call the brotherhood.

"I'm gonna give you to the brotherhood." She said in a sweet tone

"You're joking." Kid Flash hoped "….You're not joking." He said as he saw that Madam Rouge appeared on the screen.

Jinx tried to make herself look as presentable as possible.

"Zis is a private line. Vat do you vant?"

"Madam Rouge I am your biggest fan!" Jinx practically chirped out. Madam Rouge smiled; obviously Jinx was flattering her ego.

"Zat is nice but vat do you vant vith ze brotherhood?"

"Oh!" Jinx exclaimed, forgetting her purpose.

Kid Flash was smiling at how adorable it seemed to him that Jinx was practically fangirled Madam Rouge. He was also slightly jealous.

-Man she never smiles like that with me.- He stayed quiet for awhile, admiring how Jinx seemed happy. Then slowly sneaked out of the cage and ran off.

"Madam Rouge," Jinx smiled brightly "We have caught Kid Flash."

Madam Rouges eyebrow raised.

"Have you really?" she smirked "Vell I vill be there in avhile to pick him up. Be sure to keep him secure."

The screen went blank. Jinx stared blankly at it. She turned to smile at Kid Flash.

"See she-" she paused at the sight of a broken cage

-…I should have known.-

Jinx stormed into the game room of the high five and sent a wave of pink into the tv destroying the tv with a blast.

The team of hive five quickly turned to look at Jinx.

"Kid Flash has escaped, find him now!"

The team quickly split up to search for him. Jinx reached out and grabbed gizmo by the back of his shirt.

"Not you." She said "I need you to build something that will help me keep Kid Flash under control."

Gizmo looked annoyed as she was pointing accusingly at him.

"That's going to be difficult even for me." He then went off to build his contraption.

About an hour went by and they still couldn't find him.

" We've searched for him everywhere," the hive five sighed.

"We've got to find him!" Jinx said angrily as she stamped her foot and clenched her fist in anger.

-That jerk how dare he escape.- she thought angrily

"Find who?" said an accented voice

Jinx turned surprised to see Madam Rouge with her hands on her hips staring down at the hive five.

"Ah Madam Rouge!" Jinx exclaimed surprised

The rest of the team hid behind Jinx, scared of Madam Rouge. Madam Rouge grabbed Jinx by the front of her shirt and glared at her.

"You let him escape didn't you? You idiot!" she screeched " I vill make sure zat the brotherhood hunts you down for your impertinence! I vill kill you for wasting my time!"

Jinx braced for impact, unable to fight back because she still had some admiration for her.

"I didn't escape." A voice said "I just left so Jinx would give me some attention instead of focusing on you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx stared amazed at Kid Flash, who defended her from the attack.

-That sounded…..like jealousy….- she blushed and shook her head –no way what am I thinking.-

Madam Rouge stepped back and crossed her arms, looking slightly amused and annoyed.

"So you are both together huh?"

Jinx blinked and shook her head quickly

"No no! Madam Rouge you got it wron-"

Kid Flash picked up Jinx and held her bridal style.

"Well shucks" he said as he pretended to be embarrassed "as a matter a fact we are dating with marriage in mind."

Everyone froze the moment he mentioned dating and marriage.

-…..marriage?...- thought Jinx as she imagined it. She turned red and glanced to face the hive five.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" she exclaimed as she saw their expressions. Some disappointment, others shock, and of course Gizmo with the 'I knew it' expression.

"Capture him! Don't just stand there!" Jinx exclaimed embarrassed

Kid Flash gently put her down, held both of her hands with one of his and kneeled down on one leg. He took out a rose and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Don't be silly Jinxy, you've already commited the crime of stealing my heart. Don't you remember last night?"

Kid Flash stood up and hugged himself. "You were pleading me to hold you and do things with you and were saying 'Oh my darling never let me go.'"

Jinx sent a wave of pink flash at Kid Flash. He dodged at the last second.

She clenched her fists and was blushing angrily.

"SHUT UP! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" She sent more waves of pink flashes at him. The hive five stepped back, in fear of becoming her next focus of anger.

"NEVER HAPPENED! NEVER HAPPENED! NEVER HAPPENED!" she yelled as she kept attacking him

Eventually she got tired and was panting. "Never…huff….happened."

Kid Flash was leaning on the wall also breathing heavily. "You're always so passionate huh?"

Jinx clenched her fists and glared. "Shut up! Why does everything you say sound so…huff…huff suggestive!?"

Madam Rouge snapped her fingers angrily.

"Enough of this stupid lovers chat! Are you going to hand me Kid Flash or am I going to have to take you two!?"

Kid Flash raised his hand. Madam Rouge and Jinz angrily glanced at him.

"If you take us two will we get to sleep in the same room?" he calmly asked

Jinx sent more waves of pink flashes.

"Take him! Take him take him!"

Madam Rouge used her powers and wrapped her arms around Jinx capturing her. Jinx struggled, trying to get out of her grip.

"M-madam Rouge?"

"hmm…..I have seen vat u can do Jinx..If its true that you love this fool and become good, you vould be a burden to us. Better to take you and exterminate you here and now."


	5. Chapter 5

Jinx eyes widened. –Is Madam Rouge branding me as a traitor?- she wondered. Her eyes filled with tears.

–If the brotherhood brands me as a traitor to evil then that will make me…- she put her hand on her chest, feeling a sense of deep dread in her chest -…..a joke to evil- Jinx felt the weight of the world slam on her shoulders.

Madam Rouge noticed that Jinx will broke. She placed Jinx on the floor and her hand covered Jinxs eyes.

She used some sort of power on her eyes and back handed her across the face.

There was a loud slap sound, it then echoed throughout the building. Jinx flew across the room and was caught by Kid Flash. He held her gently in his arms as he rubbed her cheek with his. He shot a glare at Madam Rouge and glanced at Jinxs eyes, wondering if Madam Rouge had done anything to them. Jinx had her eyes clothes and seemed unconscious. Kid Flash shot another fierce glare at Madam Rouge. Madam Rouge stepped back, unsure at the glare of Kid Flash.

"Vat?" she asked as she tried to seem unintimidated. "Are you furious that I hurt her?" she crossed her hands and smirked. "She's unfit to be evil, a reject that doesn't fit in being good or evil but soon she will be even more useless."

Kid Flash gently laid Jinx on the floor.."You don't know that." Snarled Kid Flash as he angrily stomped his way slowly toward Madam Rouge.

Madam Rouge turned toward the Hive Five. "You! Useless minions capture him."

It was too late though, Kid Flash had already subdued Madam Rouge.

"You insolent!" Madam Rouge looked outraged at being caught.

Kid Flash glanced seriously at the Hive Five, "Guard and protect Jinx while I go turn in Madam Rouge to the law."

Kid Flash was gone.

The Hive Five turned to look at each other. Jinx stirred and eventually slowly sat up.

"Ahhhh." She rubbed her cheek. "What happened?"

She looked around, seeing only black.

Jinx rubbed her eyes, feeling it was a mistake. The Hive Five muttered to each other wondering whether she was still their teammate.

Gizmo spoke "Jinx do you belong to good now? Or evil?"

All of the Hive Five glanced at her anxiously. Then suddenly Kid Flash was by her side. She glanced at him startled by the noise.

"Kid Flash?"

He gently held Jinxs chin and tilted her to look at him as he slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"It's all right Jinxy."

Jinx blushed and glared at him as he picked her up bridal style and started walking out the door.

"Put me down!" Jinx protested as she thrashed around

"I can't Jinxy. The brotherhood of evil has now branded you as a traitor and to protect you I have to keep you close." He said as he bit her ear gently.

Jinx froze. One of the members of the Hive Five spoke up "So ya mean she isn't one of us anymore?"

Kid Flash shook his head. "Jinxy can't be considered to be a hero or a villain. Villains everywhere will see her as a traitor and try to capture her so the brotherhood can punish her. So I'm keeping her close. She's going to live with me and I'll watch her."

Jinx put her hands on Kid Flashs face, feeling the form. Kid Flash blushed slightly at the contact.

-She's never touch-…he paused "Jinxy?"

"Kid Flash…." She said as a tear slipped her eye

"I can't see. I'm blind."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n –smiles- I'm quite happy to see people reading my work. Reviews make me happy.**

Kid Flash put his forehead on Jinx. Jinxs blank eyes looked into his. They reflected him but couldn't see anything.

"?" Jinx gave him a puzzled look, wondering what he was doing.

"I knew it." Kid Flash quietly muttered as he affectionately rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Madam Rouge obviously wouldn't give up without a fight. So she took your sight Jinxy.."

Kid Flash glanced at her eyes sadly.

It felt peculiar to Jinx to be unable to see. It's like she didn't know anything anymore. Her powers also seemed to sharpen even more. As they say once you lose one trait the rest of them increase to make up for the loss.

Kid Flash looked at the Hive Five.

"You guys will continue as a group and" he smiled "now you really are five."

"Oi!" Jinx protested "I made this group! I should be able to stay."

Kid Flash glanced at her fiercely.

"No I can't lose you. I love you, you are staying with me. I'll protect you."

-….Kid Flash does have the advantage on protection.- Jinx thought –And it'll be bad for the Hive Five if I stay here.-

"Fine I'll go with you." Jinx said "But I will return to join my team."

Kid Flash shot an intimidating glare at the Hive Five.

"You are not to tell anyone her location or that I'm protecting her."

Kid Flash carried Jinx bridal style and headed out the door.

"W-wait!" said Jinx as she heard the creek of the door open. "My things!"

Kid Flash smiled a little. "Already taken care of Jinxy."

They then left.

The Hive Five started lazily picking up the miss.

Gizmo angrily picked up some broken contraption and said "Five bucks she'll stay and marry and" he hugged himself and puckered up his lips "do all that lovey dovey couple stuff."

"Yee haw! I bet you she won't! And that she'll come buck as soon as she can."

Gizmo smirked. "You're on."

xxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

It was a small house in middle of a grassy field. It was surrounded by patches of flowers and was like a dream.

A wave of dirt was flying as Kid Flash made a screeching stop in front of the house. Jinx took a deep breath as she detected the smell of flowers.

-Flowers?...It's quite a strong smell.- she noticed as she relaxed with the smell.

"Kid Flash." She quietly said

"Hmm?" he responded

"C-can you describe it for me?...the setting?" She said as she turned away

Kid Flash smiled and said "Of course Jinxy." He let her down and picked a flower.

"There's flower and grass for as far the eye can see. When the breeze hits the flowers they sway but other than that time seems to be stopped here. Like it never changes."

He gently put the flower in her hand.

"I thought you might like it here. There's no people. There's no good or bad. Just us."


	7. Chapter 7

Jinx glanced at Kid Flash. –Just us.- she wondered. She looked away, feeling Kid Flashs gaze on her.

"No one knows about this location right?"

"Yes." Said Kid Flash "So it's just you and me Jinxy."

"Aren't you going to have to leave every now and then, to do your goody two shoes job?" asked Jinx, thinking about how Kid Flash is a hero

"I'll get the job done quickly and come back to you as soon as I can he said as he playfully nibbled on her ear.

Jinx blushed and glared at him. Kid Flash opened the door and stepped into the little house, holding Jinx. He gently set her down. Jinx stood on her own unsure.

"Let go of my hand! I can walk on my own!" she protested

Kid Flash smiled mischievously. "Now we shall talk about the rules."

Jinx glanced at him startled.

"Rule number 1 I am allowed to at least hold your hand whenever I want to. You aren't allowed to wander too far away without me and," he grinned "we eat meals together."

Jinx glared at him.

"I thank you for the temporary shelter but I can pay for my stay another way."

Kid Flash shook his head and smiled. "Or you can just marry me and you wouldn't have to stick to the rules."

Jinx just glanced at him. "You're an idiot."

She put both of her hands on his face, trying to feel his expression and memorize his face pattern. "We're going to have to be careful if any enemy comes, you already saw Madam Rouge can morph.

Kid Flash just stood letting her.

"Yeah she is one stubborn woman." Jinx slowly put her hands down; Kid Flash reached for one of her hands and put it on his cheeks.

"But I won't let her get to you." He smiled.

Jinx felt her heartbeat quicken for a flash.

She stepped away and started guiding herself around the house using her hands as guides to feel around.

-He's just messing with us.-….her eyes widen with anger. –This is all his fault anyways.-

She faced him as her hands and eyes flashed with pink.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had some free time and felt like continuing plus I saw le review so I figured wynaut.**

"You know Kid Flash," she said sweetly as she reached for his hands. "I never properly thanked you." She was now holding both of his hands, curiously. Kid Flash just watched; happy that Jinx was holding his hands "Well gosh I'm flattered but you don't have to-"

'FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED ME!" yelled Jinx as she pulled his hands and shot a wave of bad luck toward his direction, trying to aim at his face.

'Woah Woah!" exclaimed Kid Flash as he dodged, careful not to hurt her.

"My fault!?" he exclaimed as he put his arm on his chest, protesting. "Jinxy I just think you're better than all this evil!"

Jinx sent waves of pink flashes toward him, listening carefully to the sound of his movements so she could attack precisely. She was glaring and very upset.

"Nobody asked you! What do you know!" she yelled as she sent more attacks at him.

He gracefully avoided each and every one. He glanced at the wreckage and whistled as he kicked a piece of the broken floor.

"Jinxy you're going to destroy our home." He said and then he smiled. "But that's ok. No matter how many times you destroy our home, I'll patch it up."

He quickly grabbed both of her hands and held them as he looked at her.

"As many times as you need Jinxy. All for you."

Jinx stood surprised for a moment.

-Did I destroy the house?- she wondered since she couldn't see.-Wait I don't care for this house or him!- She headbutted Kid Flash.

"Ow!"

Jinx jerked her hands away from Kid Flash and accusingly pointed her finger at him.

"You deserve that and much more!"

Kid Flash rubbed his forehead, slightly flinching in pain.

"I don't mind, I heal fast, unless if you want to heal me but I can see now you really like it rough." He said teasingly

Jinx sent a wave of misfortune on him. Kid Flash moved.

"I was just joking." He poutingly said, still smiling slightly.

Jinx glared at him and wondered however did she come to think that she liked someone like him.

"None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have continued with your pretend love games!" Jinx yelled angrily. She face palmed herself and shook her head. "I was a fool for believing. That little rapid heartbeat was just some sort of spell or something."

"Now hold on Jinx. This isn't a game. I really do love you." Said Kid Flash seriously.

Jinx stared coldly in his direction.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you leave me where I was? Why didn't you let yourself get captured by the brotherhood? Why did you ruin my reputation?"

Kid Flash stood defiantly; his eyes were seemed to reflect the pureness and honesty in him.

"Because I know I can make you happier." He said


End file.
